Death Be a Lady Tonight
'Death Be a Lady Tonight' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 49. Originally aired July 25, 2011. Title reference: Spoofs the popular jazz standard song "Luck Be a Lady". In addition to this, three of the casualties are females. -- This is the Original Episode -- Half-Offed Way to Die #'745' On July 15, 2001, in Reno, NV. An obnoxious impatient executive bullies his way through a taxi line and steals the cab from a woman with several bags, demanding the ride is his. As he's arguing with the woman and the bellhop, a tow truck speeds by with a loose hook, which gets caught in the taxi's trunk, pinning the man against the cab, quickly slicing him in half, and severing his spinal cord, bisecting him. Alt names - Taxi-Scab Smoke Stalked Way to Die #'459' On March 8, 2004, in Holbrook, AZ. A psychotic ex-girlfriend stalks her newly-married boyfriend and his happy wife to the point that her invasions become threatening. Desperate to take their minds off the stalker, the couple go on vacation, during which the stalker tries to break in through the chimney and gets stuck. Trapped for a week, she slowly dies of a mix of starvation, dehydration, and suffocation until her body's finally freed by her returning boyfriend, noticing her corpse is preventing him from starting a fire in the flue. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Sudden Death Way to Die #'619' On July 21, 2006, in Emmett, MI. A fantasy football fanatic annoys everyone at a sports bar with his repeated yells at players and shouting out how many points they gained or cost him in his fantasy league. When he tries to change the shown game to another more favorable one, he triggers a bar fight and manages to slip off, only for a piece of a shattered beer mug to fly towards him and pierce through his neck, slicing his jugular vein and carotid artery, causing him to bleed to death within moments. Alt names - Last Call Note: This segment was not to be confused with 1000 WTD -- Episode #36. Raider of the Lost Narc Way to Die #'271' On February 22, 2002, in Sterling, CO. A junkie, desperate for her fix, calls in a bogus 911 call, sending a hospital's paramedics speeding out. Hiding behind a dumpster and watching the ambulances head out, she quickly rushes in through the open garage door and pockets several bottles of morphine before trying to rush back out through the closing door. But, dropping one of the bottles, she reaches back to try to retrieve it and is crushed by the garage door, which had a broken safety shutoff switch. Alt names - Achin' Ambulance Bats All Folks Way to Die #'324' On May 22, 2005, in Hohhot, China. An unscrupulous antiquities trader and tomb raider sneaks into a cave and steals a 1,000-year-old warrior statue, only to awaken a colony of bats. One of the bats bites the tomb raider in the neck, infecting him with the SARS virus, which kills him two weeks later. Alt names - Gone Batty! Pimp My Death Way to Die #'257' On April 3, 2005, in Washington, D.C.. A hooker charms her way into a desperate married man's hotel room on the pretense of finding him attractive. But when she reveals her profession and insists on $2,000 for the night, the man refuses to pay leading to her calling her pimp. When the man arrives, she uses their confrontation as a chance to take the $2,000 from the man's wallet, then tries to hide in the bathroom to be able to make her getaway, only for her boss to shove the man into her, causing her to fall into the edge of a marble sink and split her head open. Alt names - Curtain Call Girl Note: This features the fifth instance of an interviewee being kept in shadow for criminal protection in the case of an escort named Natasha Noriega. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Happy Deathiversary". Drone Boned Way to Die #'370' On November 5, 2008, in Korengal Valley, Afghanistan. A pair of terrorists who have killed American soldiers with rifles and homemade bombs hide out in an abandoned building. Meanwhile in Nevada, an American pilot (and former video game master) uses a predator drone to flush out the terrorists. The drone finds its way into the abandoned building and fires a missile at its target. The missile explodes, blowing up the two terrorists, and leaving nothing left but a severed hand. Alt names - Predator Drone Attack Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 23:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Swearing